


Hasta Manana

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: Based on an ABBA Song, Feels, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gay Romance, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I mean the ABBA tag, Inspired by Music, M/M, Old Shatterhand is hopelessly smitten, Purple Prose, Very not explicit, Winnetou is perfection, also as per canon, as per canon, but Hasta Manana is such a OSW song really, end of W1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Sharlih leaves for Germany, but of course he will return to Winnetou.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Hasta Manana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts), [SidiScheda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidiScheda/gifts), [Dana123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana123/gifts), [esteven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteven/gifts).



_"Hasta mañana 'til we meet again_  
_Don't know where, don't know when"_  
  


For the last time, I embraced the chief of the Apaches, my dearest bloodbrother, my radiant, perfect Winnetou, on the pier, commiting to memory the warmth of his lithe body, the smell of his thick, raven's wing hair, the musical sound of his voice as he whispered to me:  
"Winnetou has not yet seen his brother Sharlih leave but already longs for his return. He shall count the days impatienly, and wish that every one would pass like an hour, not a year."  
"Every day without you my heart will yearn for your embace and the sight of your beauty", I replied, choking back the tears that were unbefitting the bloodbrother of a famed chief. "Were I not to see you again, my soul would wither with longing. I shall return to my brother as soon as I am able."  
It seemed to take all my resolve to let him out of my arms, to walk away and board that steamer. I stood at the railing, my eyes fixed upon the the chiseled, stoic face, the kissable lips, the soft dark eyes that gazed upon me with the same love I myself felt, watching the proud, strong figure that stood out among the bustling colourful crowd until it became tinier and tinier and disappeared entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> the lyrics is ABBA "Hasta Manana", of course. in case the tag didn't clue you in.


End file.
